A large variety of package concepts for electrical devices are known. The package used for a specific electrical device may be selected depending on the heat dissipation, the electromagnetic compatibility, the desired application and/or the space consumption of the electrical device and/or the selected package. It may be desired to improve the heat dissipation and/or the electromagnetic compatibility and/or to reduce the space consumption of packaged electrical devices.